The Issues of Love
by The sweetest nikki
Summary: Natsu has to decide weather he wants to spend his life with Lucy or Lisanna. What will it be Nalu or Nali? Keep reading to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's Sweetest Nikki here! This is my first story on fanfiction and I can't wait to share my work with you guys! Enjoy my Kawaii friends v**

December, 28th

Natsu's POV:

I saw Lucy in the kitchen with her eyes closed, tears dripping down her cheek and she was sitting on the floor. I couldn't help myself but cry looking at how pain and misery she was in. I went and sat beside her stroking her long, blonde hair " It will be ok" I whispered while wiping my eyes with my shirt. DING DONG " I will be right back" she noded her head.

I walked over to the door and I saw Lisanna standing in front of me in her white coat and she was holding a basket. "Hey Lis" "hey Natsu. How's Lucy doing?" "She's still in so much pain" I said while turning around just checking on Lucy she was still sitting on the floor. "I feel so sorry for her" " I know she is so depressed about her father dying." I said trying to keep my voice low so Lucy wouldn't hear "I brought some wonton soup and bread for you and Lucy" "thanks Lis I hope you didn't have to go through a lot of trouble making this" "oh not all" Lisanna said while staring into my eyes. "Anyways, I should go back to Lucy" "Oh, of course" she handed me the basket and a note with it "read it soon" "ok" I replied while looking at the note. It was folded into a triangle the paper was pink with a floral pattern around it. "Bye" "bye Natsu" Lisanna sounded kind of disappointed that she had to leave. I shut the door right when she left and I walked over to Lucy "who was that?" she said while walking over to the sink "Lisanna. She dropped of some food" "oh."

"So what was Lisanna saying?" "nothing she was just asking about you?" "anything else…" "For the billionth time Lucy nothing is going on between me and Lisanna!" I said in an annoyed tone "well then why do you keep on meeting her all the time" Lucy said "well can't I at least be friends with her!" I said standing up with anger "I never said you couldn't" "then what are you trying to say then?!" "look do you love me or Lisanna more?" " you're asking me to select who I like better?" " ya that's what I said" "you know what this is ridiculous I am going home." I stomped out of the living room and slammed the front door of her house.

Lucy's POV:

God, why did I do that? I mean Natsu did nothing wrong and I just caused a problem between us. Maybe Natsu kind of likes Lisanna or maybe a lot but it's none of my business. I thought about this for a while and that got me distracted from what depression I was in so that was a plus.

After a while I decided to go over to Nalu's house and apologize to him.

As I walked along the sidewalk I saw so many people with their families, playing in the snow and it brought so much joy to me to see people so happy, but also sadness because I have no parents.

The cold snow slapped against my face and the wind made my whole body shiver like crazy. It was so cold I was ready to take a chance and run across the ice and slip because of my UGG boots.

I finally arrive at Natsu's apartment building. I check my phone to see if the address is correct " 241 Dasna rd… yup it's right" I head inside the shaggy, old building with only one painting of a fruit bowl and horrible wallpaper what is peeling off and falling on the floor. "Hey lady" I turn around startledly and there was an old dude with some hair and he was wearing a teared up uniform sitting at the main desk "um...hi" I reply while studying his odd looks "are you a part of the fairytail guild?" "ya… why you ask?" "I always wanted to be in the guild" he replied with a sigh "well good luck with that" I said smirking.

I just left because honestly I wouldn't want to get into a conversation with that smelly old guy.

"Natsu?" it's Lucy I said while banging on the door. He opened it and he had an annoyed expression on his face because I was probably banging too much. Suddenly I heard a voice coming from his apartment "who is that Natsu?" " It's just Lucy Lisanna." Did I just hear him say Lisanna?! She was in his apartment with popcorn and they were also watching a movie. I could feel the hot tears starting to appear and the betrayal hit my heart like a bullet because I thought me and Natsu had something special. For 2 years we have loved each other but now I guess that is over because Lisanna has taken over Natsu. "What do you want?" he said impatiently "um...I just wanted to say thanks for the flowers you gave a week ago" "well your welcome." Lisanna came to the door holding her soda "what's up Luce?" I couldn't bear the pain anymore so I just dropped the flowers I bought and ran down the stairs to the lobby. "Lucy wait!" I could hear Natsu's voice as I ran but I didn't stop. I kept running.

Natsu POV:

Continuing from when Natsu's POV last left off: Once I got home from the fight at Lucy's house I just needed to relax for a while after staying up all night comforting Lucy because of her dad's death. I was dead tired so I just turned on the TV and started watching a movie.

3 hours later Lisanna came over to drop off something because I forgot something at her house last time I visited. "Hey Natsu" "hey Lis" "you forgot something at my house so I am just returning it to you" "thanks...why don't you come in? I have popcorn and a movie to watch" I shifted a little so she could see what I was talking about "no I really couldn't" she said nervously and she was fidgeting with her hair and it was so cute when she did that. "C'mon no need to be humble" I said invitingly " alright then…" she said with joy.

We headed over to the couch so we could watch the movie, what was currently coming on. As we got more engaged with the movie we talked more and suddenly I realised how much fun it was to be around Lisanna.

DING DONG "can you get the door… I am too lazy" I said slouching down on the couch "it's your apartment. The person must want you" Lisanna said "ok…" " Sheesh stop banging so hard I yelled" when I got to the door Lucy was standing there and she was holding flowers and she was wearing her friendly smile also she had her long hair tied into bun which looked really pretty. She came over to talk to me about something but suddenly after she heard that Lisanna was in my apartment she started to cry and ran off.

Lisanna stared at me after Lucy left "I really should be going" she said going inside to get her stuff but I stopped her by grabbing her arm "please stay" I looked into her bright blue eyes and her beautiful white hair "no really I can't" she pulled away heading for her purse "Lis wai-" then she closed the door and left.

 **Thanks guys for taking time to read my story! Hopefully the next chapter will be coming soon! Here is a snipet of what will happen in the next chapter… v**

December 29th:

Lucy's POV:

Today I am going to apply to be a waitress at the maid cafe across the street. That place is super popular so there will be more people there to give tips.

Sometimes it gets boring during the break from the fairy tail guild being home bored all the time so I decided to apply for this job and maybe I can find a new BF because obviously Natsu is more interested in other people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry It took me so long to publish this 2nd chapter but I hope you like it! Keep reading v**

Lucy's POV:

UPDATE:

It's been a week since i've talked to Natsu. Well he called me a couple times this week but I didn't answer.

I guess he gave up because he called like a million times.

I still can't accept the fact that Lisanna was in his apartment.

I thought we had something special but I thought wrong.

CONTINUING:

It is a warm, sunny morning and I am dreading school. I have a math exam today and I hardly studied.

I was so busy this week because I started a new job at the Miu-San Maid Cafe to get myself busy and also to make myself some more money.

Since my dad died no one will be there to send me money so I have to start making my own.

I run to school dropping some of my lined papers on the floor because of the wind but I was in too much of a rush to pick it up and also I was to lazy.

"Sorry I'm late!" I say barging into the classroom

Everyone just stares at my messed up hair and horrible makeup skills. The teacher looks down through her glasses and gives me the "sit down and shut up" look.

I take a seat at an empty desk near Gray and he just smirks looking at me.

"Shut up Gray" I say with an annoyed expression on my face.

His shirt just rips off again and ends up in this nerd's face behind him. I just start to laugh so loud that the whole class stares at me. Agian.

"Ok class you have half an hour to finish the exam...starts now!"

I suddenly start to hear everyone's pencils scratch against the paper and I look at the exam.

" Ok… evaluate 2 to the power of four…" I say chewing my pencil. [ I know it's disgusting.]

Suddenly I hear someone making a really annoying noise so I glance over at Gray because he is really annoying and I know he would do something like that.

He was fumbling with his water bottle and spilling water everywhere.

"What the heck shut up you weirdo" I say gritting my teeth

He just stares at me with his water bottle in his mouth and he looks like a dog with a bone in his mouth.

Gosh I hate that guy.

"Ok back to work" I say to myself

I look over at the clock and there's 20 minutes left so I quickly start to work.

"Sorry can I start the test now!"

I look at the door and there stands Natsu with water dripping from his pinkish redish hair.

"Ok but you only have 15 minutes left…" Ms. Ho says looking down from her glasses.

God why does she always do that she should just pull up her glasses to her eyes. Sheesh.

He heads over to the empty desk beside Lisanna and when she shes Natsu they smile at each other.

I feel a sense of anger and I feel like punching Lis in the face. She stole the person I love so much and I can't ever accept that.

I finally get started on my exam and finish right when times up.

"Hand me your exams and you can head out after." says. Once I hand in my paper I walk to my locker and when I open it I see all the pictures of me and Natsu and also I see his annoying little cat. Lucky.

After I am done daydreaming I put my stuff in locker and get my chemistry folder.

When I turn around from my locker Natsu is just standing there holding his binder to his chest and he is smiling.

"Hey Luce" he says all perked up

"Hey" I say very blandly and turn away and start to walk away.

"Lucy wait can we please talk"

" About what?"

"About us"

" Ok talk then" I say rolling my eyes

"Look there's nothing going on between me and Lisanna and I still want to be with you" Natsu is standing in front of me looking all determined to get me back and everyone in the hall is just staring at us.

"Ok fine then when me and you have a fight you go straight to Lisanna! That means you don't even care because if I ever leave you you know that Lisanna will always go with you so "us" doesn't really matter huh?" tears start to appear in my eyes

"C'mon Lucy we have been together for so long" Natsu said pleading

"Exactly that what makes it worse." Then I just ran out of the school and I sat on the bench near the garden.

"Lucy are you okay?"

"What do you want Gray?"

"Well, I came to comfort you and I know I am not the best at that." He says laughing a little

I start to laugh too wiping my tears. "It's just that I am so heartbroken about Natsu"

"Maybe you should listen to what he's saying because maybe he could be telling the truth. I know Natsu very well"

"What if he's not telling the truth"

"Then he's a jerk."

"Ok then…"

We get closer and before you know it his cold lips were against mine and his black spiky hair touching mine. It was like a dream.

Suddenly I snap back to reality.

"Um I should go now..," I say swinging my backpack over my shoulder

"Lucy wait!" Gray stops me by holding onto my arm

"Gray the last thing I want is to get into another relationship now" I say looking into is dark blue eyes

"but why"

"I just can't I am sorry" I pull away and I run home.

What a day. First I break up with Natsu then I kiss another guy who I like hate.


End file.
